


Memorial

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Memories
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As lembranças de Dumbledore em relação a Grindelwald.





	Memorial

Da primeira vez que o viu, o brilho dos olhos esverdeados se confundiu com o efeito que o cheiro da grama fresca lhe causava. O sol que banhava os fios dourados daquela cabeça, cacheados, já não o incomodava e quando a voz saiu por aqueles lábios pálidos, carregada por um sotaque estrangeiro, percebeu que havia um motivo, algo pelo quê permanecer em casa naquele verão.

 

Ele disse que se chamava Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald. O dono dos cabelos acobreados era Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. “Ou só Albus”. As mãos se pressionaram e no instante seguinte, aqueles lábios se juntaram aos dedos do garoto de íris cor de céu.

 

O rubor veio a seu rosto, mas ele fingiu não perceber. 

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Quando seus olhos encontraram aquele rido alto, foi a primeira vez que um sorriso de verdade acompanhara o movimento espontâneo dos lábios desde que Kendra se fora. O vapor do chá quente se erguia pelo rosto alvo, ainda depois do riso se calar. Quando as mãos foram às xícaras ao mesmo tempo, os ombros se tocaram e os olhares se cruzaram.

 

“Por que tão longos?”, a voz do alemão se aproximou, a pele das mãos sobre os fios avermelhados. 

 

“Minha mãe gostava deles”, respondeu,voz baixa, suave como a atmosfera que pairava sobre eles.

 

“... Eu também.”, ele ouviu e sentiu um sorriso contra seu rosto. A vela se movia lentamente ao lado de um livro, sobre a mesa, o olhos triangular com a pupila cortada a encará-lo do papel.

 

Em segundos, a mão de Gellert se encontrava em seus ombros. Albus tentou falar, mas o outro o impediu: “ tarde. Batilda deve estar enlouquecida, eu tenho que ir.”

 

Aquela foi a segunda vez que os lábios tocaram seus dedos, dias depois do primeiro encontro.

 

Ele teve certeza de que estava apaixonado.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

O primeiro beijo foi no mesmo lugar em que se conheceram: O jardim. Os livros estavam a descansar em volta dos rapazes, que fugiam dos olhos um do outro. Foi a vez do britânico. Os lábios se tocaram aos de outrem quase sem propósito, suaves. Não houve rejeição. Aqueles braços o envolveram e seu rosto repousou no ombro.

 

Ali a tarde se arrastou. E ele desejou que o sol não desaparecesse.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Na terceira carta houve um “eu te amo”. Em alemão. Já estava há alguns dias aprendendo um pouco do idioma com o outro, o qual sorria à forma que Albus tentava pronunciar. Podia não entender muito, mas aqueles três ele conhecia. Quando a carta retornou, pode ver o contorno das costas nuas pela janela. E depois, um sorriso. Dirigido a ele.

 

Ich liebe dich.

Auch. 

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Mesmo antes de Aberforth descobrir, as coisas já ruiam. Nunca houve uma briga, mas a severidade os olhos verdes davam ao outro um limite às palavras. Gellert se referia à opressão como um motivo para dominação, mas para Albus, era mais do que um interesse pessoal. Era para toda a sociedade bruxa e, mesmo que tivessem o direito – ele sabia, tinham – ainda parecia injusto. Para o outro lado. Mas literalmente as palavras nunca deixaram seus lábios.

 

E naquela noite, na única vez em que fizeram amor, ele sentia que os cachos dourados fugiam de seus dedos.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Mas nunca imaginara que acabaria daquela forma. Um duelo. Já era tarde quando sua própria voz berrava o nome da irmã mais nova e Grindelwald desaparecia pela porta. Aberforth de joelhos e o cadáver da irmã, frio, sem cor.

Morto.

 

Morto, da mesma forma que a cor de seus olhos e o do céu no dia do funeral. Morto, da mesma forma que se sentia depois que suas mãos já não suportavam o sangue que escorria do nariz fraturado.

 

As lágrimas nunca limparam sua face.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Anos depois, ali estavam eles. Ele, Dumbledore, vitorioso. O outro, Grindelwald, o perdedor. Ferido. Os passos do homem de óculos-meia-lua deixavam o local do duelo, mas a voz do outro o parou.

 

“Por que não me mata?”

 

Ele voltou o corpo naquela direção, a expressão serena e ao mesmo tempo severa: “Seria misericórdia. E você não a merece.”

 

Nem eu foram as palavras que não deixaram seus lábios.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

E após tanto tempo, aquele diretor velho de Hogwarts se encontrava diante da penseira. Recordando, revivendo. Naquele momento, quando a manta noturna já tomara a cor do céu e o cômodo escuro o acolhia junto a fênix empoleirada na mesa, ele se permitiu chorar. 

 

Pela primeira, única vez. Mesmo que seu nariz e todo o resto jamais se consertassem.


End file.
